


Bleach OC Yuka Hano

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: I've been having more inspiration lately, and after reading in the manga something like "no zanpakto can control both fire and water" I decided to take one of the ideas I've had and deliberately mess with that.I actually love how this OC turned out, and will probably use her in my fanfic at some point, which brings me to my next thing, I've decided that in order to make things more interesting, I'm gonna create OCs for all the seated officers of at least squad 3, when I have time I'll do for all the squads. It'll take me a long time, but I'm gonna have fun with it, cause why the heck not?Bleach belongs to KuboThis OC belongs to me





	Bleach OC Yuka Hano

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having more inspiration lately, and after reading in the manga something like "no zanpakto can control both fire and water" I decided to take one of the ideas I've had and deliberately mess with that.
> 
> I actually love how this OC turned out, and will probably use her in my fanfic at some point, which brings me to my next thing, I've decided that in order to make things more interesting, I'm gonna create OCs for all the seated officers of at least squad 3, when I have time I'll do for all the squads. It'll take me a long time, but I'm gonna have fun with it, cause why the heck not?
> 
> Bleach belongs to Kubo  
> This OC belongs to me  
> 

Name: Yuka Hano  
Gender: Female  
Age: 180  
Birthdate: September 13th  
Current Residence: Seireitei  
History: Yuka was a poor girl from a poor family in the rukon district 45. She was born very sickly and frail, and medical expenses to care for her were very difficult for her family to pay. Determined to pay for her cure, her parents got involved in increasingly sketchy activities, eventually resorting to joining a gang. They eventually saved enough money for her treatment, but in the process they got on the bad side of a rival gang. As payback the other gang kidnapped Yuka and held her for ransom.

Yuka’s parents didn’t have the money to pay the ransom, and they knew Yuka was being tortured every day that they couldn’t pay up, so they did the only thing they could and went to the shinigami. Being known criminals themselves, they agreed to turn themselves in if Yuka was rescued. The shinigami agreed to this, and in an expertly executed operation crushed Yuka’s captors and rescued her.

Yuka had gone through hell during her time in captivity, and while her illness had been cured, her mental state was sick instead now. Yuka’s parents knew they couldn’t back out of their agreement to turn themselves in, but with Yuka’s mind in such a state she couldn’t be left to fend for herself.

Bringing Yuka to the shinigami Yuka’s parents explained the situation, pleading for someone to make sure that Yuka was taken care of. None of the shinigami were willing to take on responsibility for a mentally unstable child, until they realized that Yuka had the potential to become a shinigami herself. They agreed to pay Yuka’s way through the academy, as well as make sure she received proper psychiatric attention, if her parents were willing to spend at least half their sentence helping shinigami capture other gang members that they’d worked with. It was dangerous work, being a double agent for the shinigami, but her parents agreed.

With that Yuka’s life was changed forever, separated from her parents who had done so much to care for her, and trapped in a challenging environment. She was in a constant state of depression, and even with the help of doctors she developed a split personality. There was no denying that she was an excellent student however, despite her being much younger than most of her classmates she excelled in classes, and managed to graduate a year early.

After graduation she joined the 3rd division, since this was the division that worked with her parents to fight crime in the rukongai. Years passed, and Yuka grew in strength, and her control over her split personalities improved as well. However, as her control over the personalities improved, the personalities grew further apart and more independent and developed.

Yuka was her division’s 9th seat until after the start of the war with Crisis, during which she discovered her OTHER shikai. Apparently, each of her personalities had developed to the point where they could both support a zanpakto spirit by themselves, causing her once singular spirit to split in two. The result of this was that Yuka had not one, but two distinct zanpakto that were total opposites of each other. This achievement immediately boosted her rank to that of 3rd seat, her skills quickly rising somewhat above even that as she mastered the use of both zanpakto and the dual wielding style of combat, which she found suited her much better than using a single blade. Her skills had always been around the level of a 3rd seat, however her single shikai had always been rather weak, probably due to the approaching split weakening her spirit. After the split her original zanpakto grew in power greatly, and was complimented by an equal but opposite counterpart. As a result Yuka quickly grew in strength, becoming a rival for her Lieutenant, though she could never seem to surpass him.

Yuka now serves under Captain Torin Izanki, and follows him with almost religious devotion due to his desire to repurpose the squad and improve the conditions in the rukongai that had forced her family into crime. Both of her personalities agree on this point, and regardless of which one she is using at the time, her loyalty is absolute. She is determined to save enough money to let her parents retire in the seireitei, and also to improve the rukongai so no more families suffer like hers did.

Visual age: 18  
Division: 3rd  
Appearance: Yuka has long white hair, courtesy of her childhood illness, and pale green eyes. She stands at about 5’3” tall and is quite skinny. Yuka is in good shape, but still finds it hard to build up muscle mass, so despite the fact that she trains constantly it doesn’t show in her appearance, something that is a bit of a sore subject for her. She is also quite attractive, and many suitors have had the misfortune of approaching her when the wrong personality was in charge.

Personality: Yuka has two distinct personalities, which she can switch between semi-freely.  
Yuka’s first, and base, personality is laid back, kind, compassionate, and understanding. She doesn’t like to fight, preferring diplomacy over combat. She enjoys relaxing and having a good time. This is the personality she uses most of the time

Yuka’s other personality is the embodiment of all the pain and sorrow she went through as a child, she’s a berserker that would do Kenpachi proud. This personality loves nothing more than a good fight, and always takes a violent approach to obstacles. Anti-social and generally cruel and unlikeable, she still has a strong moral code. She’s angry, but refuses to lower herself to the level of those who caused her pain and anger. She will never harm an innocent or helpless person, and has a strong dislike of unfair fights in general.

Both personalities share the fact that they are very loyal, and if Yuka likes someone in one personality, the other will share the feelings, albeit often in a different way (e.x. If her laid back personality considers someone a friend, her aggressive side might consider the same person a friendly rival). Yuka can switch between the personalities at will, but often the extreme differences in personality makes her not want to switch to the other, even if it would be prudent. She tends to switch to her angry personality when combat is unavoidable, and her aggressive side will relent and switch back when diplomatic situations are unavoidable, but doesn’t often relinquish control after combat has ended, preferring to seek out more fights. As such, Yuka tends to avoid combat whenever possible, so that she doesn’t have to switch to being aggressive and unlikable for an unknown length of time.

1st zanpakto – Social personality  
Zanpakutou Name: Mizu megami (ocean goddess)  
Spirit Appearance: The spirit is a beautiful woman made entirely of water, with long flowing seaweed for hair  
Inner World: the inner world for this zanpakto is a giant air bubble under the sea  
Sealed Form: A standard katana with a starfish tsuba and blue string wrapping around the hilt.

Shikai 

Shikai Release Phrase: Release the tide, Mizu megami  
Shikai Appearance: The shape of the blade doesn’t change, but the steel turns to compressed water, with a current creating a cutting edge  
Shikai Abilities:  
Umi no tamashī (Ocean soul) – While in shikai Yuka’s body becomes made of water, granting her a degree of invulnerability. Attacks that hit her body damage it, but because it is made of water the body reforms. The drawback is that whenever the body reforms damage a proportionate amount of reiatsu is drained, and while Yuka’s sense of pain is dulled, she is not impervious to the pain of injuries suffered.

Umi no chikara (Ocean force) – Yuka gains the ability to create and control water freely while in shikai, though doing so costs her reiatsu. She has developed many uses of this ability, and can use it to capture, kill, or defend.

Zanpakto 2 – aggressive personality  
Zanpakutou Name: Honō no kōgō  (flame empress)  
Spirit Appearance:  A regal looking woman made entirely of flame  
Inner World: a bright red palace set on fire  
Sealed Form: A regular katana with a hilt wrapped in red string, the tsuba resembles a flame

Shikai

Shikai Release Phrase: Kindle the inferno Honō no kōgō  
Shikai Appearance: the blade’s shape doesn’t change, but the blade becomes engulfed in fire, and smoke seeps out of the corners of Yuka’s eyes  
Shikai Abilities: 

Shakunetsu no tamashī (Burning soul) – Yuka’s body becomes superheated, burning anything that touches it and instantly cauterizing any wounds she receives. It also numbs her sense of pain completely. At will Yuka can set her body and the area around her on fire to blast away enemies and severely burn them, but doing so consumes her reiatsu quickly

Chikara o yaku (Burning force) – Yuka gains pyrokinesis, creating and controlling fire freely, she can use the flames for any purpose and has developed many techniques with them. Producing the flames costs reiatsu, but controlling them has only a minimal amount of effort.

 

Bankai  
Due to the fact that Yuka’s zanpakto spirit is split in two, neither of her zanpakto can achieve a true bankai release. However, shortly after mastering usage of each shikai she subjugated the weakened spirits in a manner similar to how one would achieve bankai. Now when she releases “bankai” she gains the ability to use both of her shikai at once, combining their abilities in unique and powerful ways.  
Notable differences in abilities are as follows

Shakunetsu no tamashi and Umi no tamashī – Yuka’s body is made of water, but the water is also boiling, in addition to combining the beneficial qualities of both abilities, Yuka’s speed is increased significantly due to the fact that the particles in her body at moving at an accelerated rate already. The reiatsu cost for reforming her body is also significantly reduced. Also, instead of setting the area around her on fire, she lets out an explosion of superheated steam, accomplishing the same general effect but at a lesser reiatsu cost

Chikara o yaku and Umi no chikara – the reiatsu cost for both abilities is reduced, and the power of each is improved. The fire and water can also be combined to form boiling water.

One final benefit of this release is that for a brief time Yuka’s split personalities combine into one, allowing her increased tactical ability and the ability to better analyze situations.

 

 

Combat Abilities

Strength- High, between her reiatsu and constant training, Yuka is in great shape, however her illness that made her frail still prevents her from accumulating much muscle mass, and as such most of her muscle power is dedicated to her acrobatics and endurance, and she can be rather easily beaten in a contest of strength by comparable opponents.

Hakuda – Weak, Yuka’s hand to hand skills are lacking, while her movements are skilled, she lacks the raw power to make any real use of hand to hand combat, and as such she rarely trains in it other than to keep a grasp of the fundamentals.

Zanjitsu- High, Yuka is an excellent swordswomen, wielding both of her blades with deadly efficiency, she is most adept at striking weak points that she accesses with her acrobatics and attacking from unusual angles using her extreme flexibility and dual blades, making her a difficult foe to face.

Hoho- High, Yuka’s speed and acrobatics rival most Lieutenants, her shunpo isn’t as fast as most, but her reflexes, flexibility, and acrobatics make her a graceful and speedy fighter able to keep pace with opponents faster than her, even if she can’t outpace them herself.

Kido- weak, kido has never been Yuka’s strong suit for whatever reason, however she can cast most basic spells, and can incorporate them into her combat in a pinch.

Reiatsu- High, Yuka boasts impressive reiatsu, rivaling most Lieutenants. She can paralyze most unseated shinigami with her reiatsu, if only barely.

Intelligence- High, Yuka spent a lot of time reading and honing her intellect while her illness rendered her too frail to play with other children at a young age. As a result, she has a sharp and creative mind, which serves her well when using her shikai, allowing her to create many techniques with the abilities her zanpakto provide her. Her tactical ability is somewhat limited by her extreme personalities, however she is an excellent tactician when she can work around this.

Endurance- Superior, despite her being frail as a child, Yuka has developed her endurance to an unbelievable level unmatched by those of her rank. She can fight for hours on end if she’s not expending much reiatsu, and even when using her zanpakto abilities she can sustain them for an extended period of time. Almost all of her training is dedicated to improving this singular attribute, and her accomplishments here are a point of pride for her.

 

Metric stats

Level 45  
Reiatsu 60  
Kido 10  
Hoho 60  
Zanjutsu 60  
Intelligence 50  
Hakuda 20  
Strength 60  



End file.
